How We Met
by marie05
Summary: Angelus returns to Buffy after feeding in the alley


"Buffy!" Angel stumbled to the ground in his attempt to get as far away from his love as possible. The searing pain of his soul being ripped away making it impossible to move . . . to think.

He looked up and he smirked. The bitch oughta' be rewarded for a performance like that. Angelus stood up and wandered back into his apartment intent on rewarding her with a long stint in heaven. He grinned, or maybe Hell. After all, she had been a naughty, naughty girl.

Buffy blinked lazily and yawned, "Morning Angel."

Angelus, standing at the foot of the bed couldn't help but respond, "Hey, Baby. How are ya'?"

Buffy smiled brightly, "A lot better if you were here."

"Who am I to resist?" He crawled onto the bed. "Here?" He asked kneeling at here feet.

"Maybe a little further up?"

He moved up over her knees, trailing kisses up her legs, "Here?"

"Umm . . . Closer?"

He stopped at her navel, lavishing it with his tongue, "Am I at the right place now, lover?"

"Almost."

Without saying anything else he alternately kissed and licked a path up her stomach and acrss her breasts. Pausing briefly at the vein on her neck, then moving to her lips he whispered, "Good morning," into her mouth.

Buffy suddenly stiffened and he looked up at her, "What's wrong?" Caring about her was too easy. God Damn It! This was a slayer. The women Soul-Boy played lap-dog too. He had come in here to kill her. To revel in her blood. To celebrate her death!

"We have to tell Giles!"

Angelus tilted his head slightly, "Baby, I don't think Giles wants to hear about our sex life."

She swatted at him, "No Silly! About the Judge. Duh?" She wrinkled her nose "And Eeew! Giles and sex, a sentence they do not make."

"They can wait." He retuned to his ministration of her sun worshipping body, but she would have none of it and slid off the bed and out from under him.

He growled at the loss of his mate. Mate! Angelus frowned at the intruding thought. She was Soul-Boys mate, not Angelus'!

She grabbed one of his silk button up shirts and the pants she had worn yesterday. She stopped in the middle of buttoning the shirt and turned towards him.

He looked on. Had she changed her mind? Had she figured out that he wasn't her lover . . .Yet?

She smiled at him and Angelus almost fell over from the beauty. She'd never smiled like that before. It was as if she didn't have to carry the weight of the world. It was as if she was actually happy.

"Fuck!"

Her smile dropped away, "What?" Suddenly she was a shy teenage, unsure of herself.

"Oh, Buf, baby, I didn't mean anything towards you. I just . . ." He stumbled over the words because the thoughts were so confusing, "I just realized something is all." He waved at her to hurry, "you better hurry up so we can go tell Giles about Big Blue and Wheels."

Buffy turned and finished dressing and Angelus pulled out a pair of leather pants. 'I . . . I almost. What was that! I don't have a soul, I can't love!' He buttoned up this shirt and slid his boot son, "Love? She's mine. Does that mean I love her? It doesn't matter really, does it? She's mine and as mine she's gonna' smile like that a helluva' lot more often.

* * *

Angelus bit into her neck as they climaxed, marking her as his. She was his mate; he was hers. 

He stayed on top of her, feeling her heart beat and breathing return to normal.

She ran her hands through his hair, "Angelus?"

He nuzzled her neck the area already scarring, "Hmm?"

"I love you."

He stopped to ook directly at her, "Don't worry Buffy. You'll beat the Judge just like you've beaten everything before; just list you'll beat everything after. You're going to live to a very ripe old age."

"Slayers always die young Angelus."

"Well, you're not just another slayer, Buffy. You're mine."

She didn't answer, but the sadness in her eyes reflected her personal knowledge of death.

He rolled to the side so he was still touching her, but no longer laying on top of her. He kissed her forehead, "Just sleep Baby. It's been a long day." He petted her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

After a day of research the gang had finally figured out how to kill the judge. And it had been Xander's idea. That would have surprised Soul-Boy, but Angelus understood the boy better than that. Xander, like Buffy, often pretended to be dumb. But that's all it was, an act. A defense, people didn't expect much from a dumb person. Xander had been raised in a world where he had to constantly defend himself from flying fists and broken beer bottles. Angelus remembered his similar past. He recognized the fighting spirit in Xander. He'd probably live the longest of all the Scooby gang.

Angelus slid his arm out from under Buffy and making sure that she was still asleep he snuck out of his apartment to meet Giles.

"Giles. I'm not some teenager like Xander or Willow. I'm over 240 years old, even when I was a live I wasn't a teenager like Xander or Willow!"

Giles nodded his head in acquiescence "I know. I even understand, but Buffy **_is_** just a teenager like Xander and Willow."

"No. She's not. She's the slayer. For her few years she's older than all of you. Older than perhaps even me. Just look at her eyes someday. They tell a tale of centuries, not years, not even decades." Why couldn't he just drink Giles? It suddenly struck Angelus that if they hadn't even noticed that than they probably wouldn't notice if her suntan started fading.

* * *

In the mall with shiny floors and shiny people Buffy stood alone. 

"No weapon forged can kill me!" The blue Smurf tore the bolt from his chest.

Buffy smirked—a habit she had picked up from Angelus (along with the not having to breathe and the liquid diet)—"That was then. This is now." She lifted the rocket launcher up to her shoulder and fired it.

The Judge looked at Drusilla, "What's that do?"

Angelus helped Buffy down from her place on the island. "Beautiful shot."

"Thank you." Buffy smiled perkily, "Too bad Dru left before we could dust her."

Angelus pointed to a pile of dust, "Wheels is going to be very upset with us."

Buffy jumped and hugged him, "Who cares what Billy Idol thinks! I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend!"

He smirked, "Yea, well, what can I say? I guess you have good taste in vampires."

* * *

"Of course the bad part of being mated with the slayer was the lack of a good dinner. She wouldn't let me kill people.'  
Buffy looked sagely at the school children, "Because killing people is bad." 

Angelus looked confused at this point and sarcastically added," Killing people is bad! Why didn't you just say so? I would've stopped centuries ago!"

Buffy vamped out, "Well, of course you would have! But then who would take me out for dinner!"

The End


End file.
